Thunderstorm
by Midnight Craze
Summary: Beatrice Prior comes into my life like a thunderstorm, suddenly turning my world upside down.


_I want to thank the amazing sarahliz1624 for being my beta! Without her there would be so many problems with this fic._

_**Story notes:** AU, contains sexual content though it's not a lemon._

_I really hope you like it. Please read and review!_

* * *

**Thunderstorm**

Beatrice Prior comes into my life like a thunderstorm, suddenly turning my world upside down. It's like I've been living my life without really _living_ up until the moment she runs into me in the empty hallway.

It doesn't happen like it does in movies: she's not holding a pile of books and she doesn't fall back. She just stands there in front of me, her face red with awkwardness, and looks at her feet as she mumbles an apology.

"It's okay," I tell her. "Nothing happened."

I look at the small girl in front of me. Her hair is a natural blonde and frames her narrow face. When she looks up at me I find myself looking straight into her bright eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says again. "I'm Beatrice, but you can call me Tris." A small smile plays on her face.

"I'm Tobias, but everyone calls me Four. You're new in this school?"

She nods and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and for some reason the image of her stays in my mind for the rest of the day.

~8~

She's two years younger than me and she's really not the kind of girl everyone expects me to like, so this little crush I'm having on her in ridiculous and makes no sense, but her face haunts my dreams and I seek her company at school.

Zeke tells me to snap out of it. I don't think I can.

~8~

It takes me two months to ask her out. For the first time in my life I stutter and can't bring myself to look in someone's eyes. It's only when she says yes that I look up from the floor and catch her smiling expression.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" I ask.

Her smile grows wider. "It's a date," she says, flashing her teeth at me.

~8~

We watch a movie which is so bad we spend the entire time laughing at it. When I take her home I don't feel like it was a complete disaster.

I park in front of her house silently and turn to look at her. Her hair is straightened and her eyes are shining and she's looking at me with a small smile.

"I had fun," she says, honesty leaking from her voice.

I feel the smile growing on my face. "So… do you want to do this again… sometime?"

She nods. "Yeah." She bits her lower lip and averts her eyes from me.

Before I think it over too much I take her chin in my hand and place a quick kiss on her lips. She smiles as I pull back and a few moments later she's out of the car. I watch her as she disappears behind the door.

~8~

I take her out to a small café for our second date. I watch her as she cleans tomato sauce off her chin and resumes eating her spaghetti, as she takes sips of her coke.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I blurt out in the middle of our conversation.

She raises her eyebrows and stops chewing her food, surprised for a minute before she swallows and smiles widely. "Yes," she says simply.

~8~

There are days in which we stay on the phone together until the small hours of the night, talking about nothing and everything. One night she tells me she's afraid of losing control over her life and I tell her I'm afraid of heights. She laughs and suggests we go to a ferris wheel on our next date. I hang up the phone and a moment later I receive a text message from her.

_I love you. Goodnight._

My heart races as I stare at the screen for what seems like forever. She loves me.

_I love you too_, I reply.

~8~

We're sitting on my bed and watching Ocean's Eleven with a bowl of popcorn. My arm is wrapped around her shoulder and her body presses into mine. I'm too aware of the places we touch to pay attention to the movie.

I turn my head to place a kiss on hers and from the corner of my eyes I see her smiling so I do it again.

She grabs the remote and stops the movie before turning towards me and kissing my lips chastely.

I return her kiss, using my hand to keep her face attached to mine. When she changes position and moves to sit in my lap I put my hands on her waist. I feel a burning heat everywhere she touches me.

My tongue finds her and I suck it lightly, making her moan into my mouth. I release her tongue and bite her lower lip, drawing it forward for a minute before linking our lips once again.

Her hands explore my chest, sending shivers down my spine, and then her palms find their way under the hem of my shirt and I break the kiss.

Staring into her eyes, I ask her what I want to know without saying a word. She smiles and raises my shirt. I help her taking it off and moan as she kisses my bare chest.

We slowly take off the rest of our clothes, taking our time to explore each other's body every time we reveal another part. When she takes off her bra she brings her hands to cover her breasts.

I kiss her jaw line and her neck, moving down until my mouth is on her hands. She takes them down and my lips find her nipple, eliciting a loud moan out of her.

I turn us around and hover above her. Her pupils are wide and dark with lust, but the fear of losing her control is written on her face. I put my hand on her cheek, caressing her with my thumb before leaning down and kissing her gently. "I love you," I promise her. "I love you so much, Tris."

She wraps her arms around my shoulders as I enter her. Her face twists in the beginning. I wait, fighting the urge to move inside her until she takes a deep breath and nods, telling me I can continue.

My room fills with moans and incoherent words as we move together, the sound of skin hitting skin surrounds us.

~8~

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her.

I can hear her breathing on the other side of the line. "My parents want to meet you," she says, nervous. "They invited you to dinner on Saturday."

"Um…" My mouth is hung open and my eyes are wide as I process her words. "Okay."

"Okay," she repeats in relief.

~8~

I call her when I park in front of her house. "I can't do it," I tell her.

"Please, Tobias."

I take deep breaths, focus on inhaling and exhaling. I wipe my sweaty hands on my pants and try to be angry with myself for being so scared, because Tobias Eaton cannot be afraid of something as stupid as meeting his girlfriend's parents. "What if they don't like me?"

I can _hear_ her smiling. "What's not to like?"

Five minutes later I knock on the door. A woman opens it. She has the same blonde hair Tris has and the same grayish blue color in her eyes. A warm smile is plastered on her face. "Welcome," she says. "I am Natalie."

I offer her my hand but she dismisses it and wraps her hands around me instead. I see Tris standing behind her, wearing a black dress and smiling.

It's the first time I've seen her wear a dress and the sight is amazing. I want to grab her and kiss her senseless but all I do is smile back at her mother and tell her: "It's great to finally meet you, Ms. Prior."

Natalie laughs. "Call me Natalie, honey. No need to be formal."

"Natalie," I correct.

Tris approaches us and grabs my hand. "Mom, this is Tobias Eaton."

Her mother nods and walks down the hall to a room in the right. Tris smiles at me and rises on her toes to kiss me for a moment before leading me to the same room. "It's going to be fine," she whispers before we enter the room her mother did.

~8~

"Christina asked if we want to go on a double date with her and Will."

I shrug. "I don't have a problem with that, if you don't."

"I'll tell her. She wants to go paintballing."

And so the next Sunday we find ourselves wearing plastic glasses and holding guns full of paint balls. Tris and I run and avoid Christina and Will.

Ten minutes into the game I see her laughing. "What?"

She points her gun at me and shoots blue paint all over my shirt. I return it by hitting her shoulder, blue reaching even her cheek. We both laugh and cover each other with paint until Christina comes out behind a red pillar and says: "I don't think you understand the game."

Tris only laughs and hugs me. "I love you," she says and then her lips are on mine. When we break and I turn my back at her to look at Christina and Will who just appeared as well, she jumps on my back and calls "piggyback!"

I drop the paintball gun and grab her hips to steady her on my back. She's so small I can't even feel her weight, but I can definitely feel her warm mouth as she kisses the side of me head.

Christina takes out a small camera. "Take off those glasses," she orders and we obey. We both smile at the camera and she snaps a picture. "Perfect." She smiles.

~8~

"Come to the Winter Dance with me?"

She looks up from her textbook. She is relaxed and calm when she agrees.

~8~

I pick her up from her house the night of the dance. She's wearing a black strapless dress that hugs her thin body and falls all the way to her knees and her face has some makeup on it. She looks beautiful.

I offer her my hand and she smiles as she grabs it.

"You look amazing," I tell her while we drive.

"Christina," she explains simply.

I laugh and look at her. I look at her a few seconds too long.

"_**Tobias!**_"

And then everything is black.

~8~

When I open my eyes everything is too bright and everything hurts. I can't move my head, but I feel the needle of the infusion in my hand. I can hear the steady beeps that represent my heartbeats.

"Tobias!" A woman calls from my side, her voice full of relief. Mom. "Oh, my son, thank God! Nurse!"

~8~

_"Hi, you've reached Tris and I can't answer right now. Leave a message and I might even call you back."_

"Tris," I say. "I miss you so much. I need you to pick up. Please pick up the phone." Tears run down my face. "Please babe, answer me."

~8~

_"Hi, you've reached Tris and I can't answer right now. Leave a message and I might even call you back."_

"I went back to school today. The halls seem empty and everyone just whispers when I walk by. I can feel their pity.

"Zeke says it will pass, but I don't think it can."

~8~

_"Hi, you've reached Tris and I can't answer right now. Leave a message and I might even call you back."_

"Christina gave me the picture she took that day. You should see it. We look so happy and we're covered in blue. I wish we could go back there."

~8~

It's late at night and I sit on my bed, a little drunk and staring at my door, my phone in my hands. I'm about to call her again when the door sweeps open. For a moment I think it might be her, storming into my room like she used to do, but then I see Zeke's face.

He sees me holding my phone and walks over to me, taking it out my hands and hanging up the call. "You must stop," he says harshly.

"No!"

"Four, you must stop calling her. You're hurting yourself." He sees the bottle of whiskey on my nightstand. "And you're drunk."

"I need to talk to her!" I yell at him, feeling the tears gather in my eyes. "I need to hear her voice, Zeke."

He drops the phone and grabs my shoulders, shaking me so hard the tears fall from my eyes onto my cheeks. "She's dead, Tobias! Tris is dead and she cannot answer you, and you must stop calling her. She is dead."

He cries too, but his eyes are firm and serious.

"Please stop hurting yourself."

I say nothing as I wrap my arms around him, and he doesn't point how uncomfortable it is when he hugs me back and I cry out loud.

"I need to hear her voice again," I say, because being hurt is better than feeling nothing at all.

"You have to stop."

~8~

Beatrice Prior came into my life like a thunderstorm: I lived my life happily, not knowing it could be different, and then she was there, claiming parts of me for herself. She was there in every aspect of my life.

She left me like a thunderstorm – leaving destruction and ruin all over. She was gone, but I couldn't forget she was there. No one could possibly clear all the remains she's left behind.

She was a thunderstorm. She came without a warning, and she left the same way.

* * *

_This fic is based on Lady Antebellum's song Need You Now. Heard that song for the first time at 2am and the idea just popped in my mind. The only place where you can actually see the connection to the song is the end.._

_I recommend you listen to it. It's an amazing song._

_Now go on, tell me how much you hate me ;)_


End file.
